Gender Bends
by HayateAyasaki1
Summary: okay,just making stories,using my FC's plus Full Metal Alchemist anime. this is the first part so you guys need to chillax and enjoy.


A young teen with blond braided hair just sitting next to a another young teen with short blond hair that's younger than the blond braided one at the train station,waited for the train would come. The young teen began to close his eyes and his head slide onto the armor's body. The younger teen do nothing except waited for the train and let the young boy sleeping on his lap. They waited and waited until the train arrives.

"Ed,the train is here" said the waking the younger teen to the older one who's still a little bit sleepy.

"huh?what wus that Al?oh,the train." Said the teen name Edward wipping his saliva.

The teen grabbed his suitcase and with the younger teen ,they step into the train. Inside,they find a seat for them,near the exit. The teen sit down and again began to close his eyes and slowly lean back on the right side of the seat. Though the younger teen could wake him,he let him sleep.

"he must be tired to accomplished his mission on Rush Valley."said the teen quietly so he not awake the sleeping boy.

the train stops at another station near resemboll. Yes,they got the chance to have a vacation by their supperior,Roy Mustang. The younger teen waking up the older teen and they step out of the train. The train leave them and they began to walk throught a forest. The older teen insert his hand into his pocket and fished an pocket watch. He opened the watch and inside the watch,graven a word said "_don't forget,3 oct. 10"_. He doesn't seemed cared about the words. He just checking the time. They walked and walked until they found a young girl at the older teen age,standing in front of them,appeared from no where. She smiled at them.

"hello,my name is Era Elric. I'm from another world. In fact,I'm a gender bend of you,Edward Elric." Said the girl pointed her finger to Edward.

Edward notice something. Her left leg and her right arm is made of metal that they called "auto-mail". Her hair is golden blond,and she let her hair loose. She use a red coat, black bikini-like shirt and a black minishort. She use a pair of black boots for her shoes.

"wait,if you are my gender bend,where's Alphonse genderbend?and why are you here?"

Asked Edward.

"well,she's at our home. And the reason I came here is to ask your help,Elric brothers." Said Era politely.

"wow,brother,she's really your genderbend,she's kinda… sexy looking…" said the younger teen.

"hush,Alphonse. First,I'm always hot from the start. And second, I'm nice." Said Edward.

"yes…you are nice in front of people…rarely…."said Alphonse sheepisly.

"so…why do you need our help?" asked Edward.

"well,you see, our home land, Reasonpool,was attacked by a psychopath name Rose Mustang. She want to take control of Astermist,our country. She had an army of course that can do magic. We need your help because only a few people wants to help us." Said Era began to cry.

"okay… so where is this,Reasonpool?"asked Edward.

"if you want to know,then you need to come with me." Said Era.

"big brother,we need to help them…" said Alphonse empathy.

"why? I can't even attack people without my Auto-mail. My arm got broken when we do our task at Rush Valley,remember?" said Edward a little bit upset.

"oh,you arm? Well,I can fix it for you,in one condition." Said Era nicely.

"well,you don't have equipments so you can't fix it."said Edward.

"I don't need equipments." Said Era.

She grabbed Edward's auto-mail arm and touched it.

"hey,what are you-"

"hush,if you want it to be fixed." Said Era.

He can't complained to a girl who grabbed his arm. Era began to said some kind of enchantments and a green light came out from Edward's hand. She quickly clapped Edward's arm and the glow became bigger. Finally,the glow dissapeared and his Auto-mail is fixed.

"what the?how did you?" said Edward confused.

"well,you see,I can use magic. I can fixed things,heal people,and also destroy and create stuff's, for the example is your hand." She Explained.

"well,there's no such thing as magic."said Edward and Alphonse.

"if there's no such thing as magic,care to explained how I get here?and how I fix your arm?" said Era.

Now their mouth's completely shut. They don't know how,and they will pretend about believing her.

"okay. Now let's get going then."said Era,holding Edward and Alphonse arm.

"_alluctimium ercrata esvrite memoirie mecromptum mordlimpolishetdhum colimplentg_" said Era. Suddenly,the trio's bodies glowed a light green light,and they began to disappeared.

"AHRGHHHH….WHAT'S HAPPENING?" cried Edward.

"now,don't worry,just part of the magic."said Era calmly.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY THAT!" cried Edward.

The trio dissapeared slowly continued with the glow become weakened. At the same time,the glow and the trio dissapeared. Edward and Alphonse feel like their body is deconstructed and reconstructed at another world. At the end,they ade it to Reasonpool.

" ugh…care to explain?" asked Edward feels like his head was spinning.

"sure. When I said the words,the magic is working. By one of us thinking on where should we go,the magic proccesing the destination. The glow means the proccessing of how much people would go to that destination and of course,the stronger the user, the farther he/she can go and can carry more people. Of course I'm only capable of carrying 10 people." Said Era explained.

"okay…so we are now at Reasonpool?"asked Alphonse.

"yup."

They walked to a house,where a younger girl with the exact height and exact age with short blond hair loose,wearing a black dress and a pair of black high heels for her shoes. She hold a little kitten.

"okay,guys,this is my little sis,Arlene. She can use magic like me. But her magic is to guard people,and she can use any elements like earth,fire,etc.(thunder and non element is not included)."said Era.

"… who are they,Sis? And why he's _short_ just like you?" asked Arlene.

_Did she say short? DID SHE SAY SHORT?_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT LIKE A SPECT OF DUST AT AN ANT?!"both Era and Edward going "short-bizzare" at Arlene.

"just kidding,now,Mikey wants to see you Sis." Said Arlene.

"oh,okay. Arlene,please let them rest at our house. Guys,I'm gonna introduce Mikey tomorrow,catch ya on the flip side." Said Era,leaving the three teens alone.

"okay,come on,follow me,I'll cook a nice dinner for you guys." Said Arlene.

"yum,dinner,finally."said Edward,getting excited,

Al chuckled a little. "Sometimes, it seems like food is all you think about."

"Hey," Ed said defensively. "That's a complete exaggeration. I only think about food when I'm hungry."

"But, you're _always_ hungry, Brother."

"Ha! Okay, you have a point."

They follow Arlene and they went inside. The house is just like the rockbell's house.

"okay,big sis told me to let you guys rest at our house,you guys could rest upstairs. There's aroom big sis had already prepaired for you guys. I'm gonna cook something to eat,in the meantime,why don't you guys take a bath?" said Arlene politely.

"okay." Said Edward and Alphonse.

They went upstairs ,take a bath and changes their clothes.

"DINNERS READY!"Shout Arlene.

The boys rushing down and prepaired the table. And suddenly,the door opened and Era went inside.

"hi,just get back from the bussiness. I'm going to take a bath. Tell Arliene if the food is ready just leave some for me." Said Era.

She went upstairs and getting ready to take a bath.

"okay,the food is done. Todays dinner is Paella. Enjoy"said Arlene.

Ed tried to concentrate on his delicious food, while Alphonse tried to talk with Arlene. After the dinner, Alphonse helped Arlene to wash the dishes, while Edward went upstairs. He opened the door to his room and found Era, completely wet yet naked.

"KYAAAA! YOU PERVERT!" cried Era and smacked Ed's head with her sandals.

"Owww!" said Edward. He leaves his room closed and he waited until Era finished changing her clothes.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" asked Alphonse.

"Waited for Era to finished using our bathroom." said Edward.

After they waited for 10 minutes (for Edward, he feels like a million years) Era opened the door.

"Sorry for using this room, it's the only bathroom we have." said Era.

"Oh, okay." said Edward.

They went to bed. They slammed their body to the bed. Alphonse getting sleepy and he can't go to asleep.

"Big Brother, can we get back to our world? Can we see Winry again?" asked Alphonse afraid.

Knowing his brother were afraid, Edward slowly hold his hand, quick but gentle.

"Don't worry, they brought us here, they can get us back to our home." Said Edward tried to calm them down.

"If that's so. Then good night,brother." Said Alphonse.

Edward kissed Alphonse forehead.

"good night..."


End file.
